


水行俠短篇

by abc761012



Category: Aquaman (2018), 水行俠, 海王 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：海王兄弟





	1. 神祕的黑色高塔(瑟奧)

在亞特蘭提斯的某個角落中有個神秘的黑色高塔，那裏曾經是關押犯人的地方，武爾科不知道什麼時候有和亞瑟提起那個神秘的黑色高塔，很久以前在亞特蘭娜奪回政權後，那裏關押著歐姆的親生父親馬略斯親王。

當年亞特蘭娜回到亞特蘭提斯沒多久後就和馬略斯親王結婚，為了陸地上的丈夫和孩子亞特蘭娜忍氣吞聲，直到馬略斯家族叛變她才帶著小兒子歐姆逃回陸地上去，當然武爾科也有幫忙。

亞瑟和歐姆不知道母親亞特蘭娜到底是怎樣奪回政權，他們也沒有細問這麼多，儘管歐姆繼承馬略斯親王的位子，也沒帶給亞瑟多少的困擾，對亞特蘭提斯的人來說，不管亞瑟王還是歐姆王都是他們的國王。

「武爾科，你是告訴我說那個神秘的黑色高塔曾經關押過歐姆的親生父親？」亞瑟和武爾科正在討論一些政事。

「那裏曾經是關押馬略斯親王的地方，他也病逝在那邊。」武爾科想到以前的事情不知道該說什麼。

「那麼久的事情不需要再提起，況且也媽媽說過，那些事情不需要多說。」亞瑟其實很感謝武爾科幫忙自己的母親。

「這麼說也是，那裏靠近海溝國，也沒多少人會去。」武爾科決定不要再去探討那麼多。

亞特蘭提斯人死亡過後就跟鯨落一樣，把自己的身體當成大海裡的養分給需要的動物食用，生生不息延續著海底的生命，對他們來說這只是一種循環，即使是王族的人也是一樣。

此後沒有人提起那個神祕黑色的高塔，亞瑟也沒告訴歐姆這件事，他覺得寶貝弟弟不需要去知曉，當年的風風雨雨亞特蘭娜從未對兩個孩子說過，亞瑟也是在登基才聽武爾科和亞特蘭娜提起。

由於亞特蘭娜不打算給小兒子歐姆知道這件事，亞瑟也不打算說什麼，反正歐姆知道神秘的黑色高塔是關押犯人的地方，其他的事情他也沒多過問，甚至也不打算過問自己親生父親的事情。

「哥哥。」歐姆看見亞瑟出現在自己的面前感到很訝異。

「歐姆。」亞瑟開心抱著自己的弟弟。

「你今天去哪裡？我找不到你，爸爸說今天回家吃晚餐。」歐姆看著自己的哥哥。

「跟武爾科去巡視亞特蘭提斯，我們回家吧！老爸和老媽肯定在等我們。」亞瑟親親歐姆的臉安撫他。

歐姆的確是沒有去問過自己的親生父親，早在被帶到庫瑞家的時候他已經忘記生父的存在，他喜歡湯瑪士這位繼父，生父對他雖然說很好，可是面對自己的母親在陸地上擁有孩子後就很生氣，常常吵架，甚至會打自己出氣。

亞特蘭娜看見這樣的情形要保護自己的小兒子，死活都不管就帶著小兒子回到陸地上找自己的第一任丈夫，畢竟馬略斯家族已經奪取亞特蘭提斯的政權，把亞特蘭娜和歐姆逐出自己的國家。

後來到底發生什麼事情武爾科和亞特蘭娜沒有告訴亞瑟和歐姆，最後馬略斯親王被關押在那個神祕的黑色高塔中度過餘生，這一切的一切亞瑟和歐姆完全不知情，其他人也沒打算告訴他們。

「你們總算回來了，亞特蘭娜已經準備好晚餐。」湯瑪士微笑的迎接兩個兒子。

「我回來了，老爸！」亞瑟給自己的父親一個結實的擁抱。

「歡迎回來，兒子。」湯瑪士拍拍大兒子的背部。

「爸爸。」歐姆也會給湯瑪士一個擁抱。

「嘿！寶貝，快點進屋吧！」湯瑪士對於小兒子總是這樣疼愛。

看見自己最愛的三個男人進入屋子裡亞特蘭娜露出微笑，亞瑟和歐姆先去洗澡弄乾自己的身體，然後才走出來和父母親一起用餐，今天去巡視亞特蘭提斯這件事亞瑟也沒和母親說過。

那座黑色的神祕高塔到底藏有多少的秘密亞瑟不清楚，很多事情無法告知天下他也不會多說什麼，那些不為人知的事情無法告知任何人亞瑟自然也不會去多說，他知道不該說的事情不要說出來。

歐姆接管許多政事輔佐亞瑟，對於那個神祕的黑色高塔也沒特別研究，只有在關押重大犯人的時候才會去提起，其他的事情歐姆沒有多問，上一代的事情不要牽扯下一代這點亞特蘭娜做的很好。

「哥哥，你今天和武爾科去巡視亞特蘭提斯？」正在燈塔上看星星的歐姆突然問出這句話。

「嗯，去看了一下那個神祕的黑色高塔，畢竟有點靠近海溝國。」亞瑟有些事情去需要處理一下。

「那裡是關押重大犯人的地方。」歐姆緩緩的說出這句話。

「不要去想太多，現在那邊什麼也沒有。」亞瑟把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「嗯。」歐姆沒有多說什麼。

「很多事情都不要多問，不然媽媽會傷心。」亞瑟只是這樣說。

「我才不會問呢！」歐姆悶悶的說著。

「我相信你。」亞瑟親親歐姆的臉頰。

亞瑟知道其實歐姆已經知道真相，只是他什麼話都沒有說，看見這樣的情形亞瑟自然沒有多問，歐姆想要說自然會說，畢竟自己不想要去扯開歐姆內心的傷口，那些事情對他來說還是有一定程度的影響，這點亞瑟很清楚。

現在歐姆只想要靠在亞瑟的懷裡，他怎麼會不知道那個神祕的黑色高塔是做什麼用的，自己的生父曾經待在那裡過，甚至到他過世的時候也是在那裡，慢慢開始接觸政事後他知道當年的馬略斯親王做了什麼事情，這點讓歐姆有些痛苦。

這些事情亞瑟當然很清楚，他也只能盡量安撫自己寶貝弟弟，畢竟歐姆幫忙自己這麼多年的時間，該知道的事情早已經知曉，只是他什麼話都沒有說，而自己也不打算多問，只會好好的陪在他身邊。

不管發生什麼事情亞瑟會保護好歐姆，神秘的黑色高塔不會影響他們兩人的感情，上一代的事情也不會影響他們兩人的一切，他們兩人的感情會越來越好，會過著幸福又開心的日子。END


	2. 競爭意識(瑟奧)

兄弟之間難免會有一點競爭意識，這點是無可厚非的事情，即使是感情很好的亞瑟和歐姆也是一樣，儘管他們兩人各有出色的地方，但是偶爾還是會有一點競爭意識在。

尤其是他們兩人在訓練自己武力的時候更是會有這種情況，歐姆很想要超越亞瑟，畢竟自己在打鬥的時候老是輸給他，在武力的應用上亞瑟的確是比歐姆還要來的強大。

每次訓練完畢之後歐姆會看著亞瑟，看著他一身肌肉竟然可以這樣厲害，自己很想要問問他，為什麼小時候和現在差這麼多，每次看見這樣的情形歐姆會覺得很不可思議，明明兩人是用同樣的方式養大，亞瑟竟然會長成這樣。

「怎麼了嗎？歐姆。」亞瑟看見歐姆盯著自己的樣子很疑惑。

「為什麼你可以練成這樣一身肌肉？」歐姆摸摸自己兄長的手臂後說出這句話。

「嗯？我也沒特別健身，大概是運動量有點大的關係。」亞瑟也覺得他們兄弟倆人的身板在某些方面差很多。

「身材不如你，武力上面也輸給你，真討厭！」歐姆難得會用撒嬌的語氣抱怨這個的事情。

亞瑟聽見歐姆的抱怨只是伸出手摸摸他的頭，然後和他一起回去皇宮裡面，他們兩人總是往返亞特蘭提斯和陸地之間，偶爾湯瑪士和亞特蘭娜會叫他們回家吃飯，不過今天他們兩人是要待在亞特蘭提斯。

看見歐姆氣呼呼的樣子亞瑟只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是牽起他的手和他一起游回去餐廳，他們兩人要準備用餐，雖然深海底下沒有陽光，但是他們還是有時鐘這種東西，這時間他們自然要乖乖的去享用晚餐。

廚師已經把兩位王的餐點給準備好，亞瑟和歐姆來到餐廳就看見下人已經把餐桌給整理好，餐點當然也放在桌上，他們兩人坐下來好好享用這好吃的餐點，是絕對不會讓廚師失望。

「今天廚師準備的都是你喜歡吃的呢！歐姆。」亞瑟看見桌上的菜色微笑。

「是你吩咐的？」歐姆看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「當然，你可是我的寶貝弟弟。」亞瑟把刀叉給歐姆後自己也坐下來吃飯。

「謝謝。」歐姆很開心亞瑟這樣寵愛自己。

「不客氣，快點吃吧！」亞瑟微笑的看著歐姆。

從小到大亞瑟就很寵愛歐姆，儘管亞瑟知道歐姆在某些方面對自己有競爭意識，他還是很寵愛自己的弟弟，畢竟是自己的寶貝弟弟，而且武爾科告訴他說兄弟之間有競爭意識不是什麼壞事。

歐姆當然知道亞瑟很寵愛自己，可是在某些方面自己一直超越不過亞瑟這點歐姆感到很困擾，他很想要超越自己的兄長，可是每次自己的兄長都可以給自己驚喜，這點讓他感到很鬱悶。

吃過晚餐之後歐姆去圖書館看書，亞瑟則是去處理一些政事，這是他們待在亞特蘭提斯時會做的事情，這時候武爾科會陪在亞瑟的身邊，歐姆則是會去想自己到底要用什麼方式來超越亞瑟。

「歐姆殿下，您今天心情不好？」穆克看見歐姆悶悶不樂的樣子問。

「沒有，只是今天決鬥又輸給亞瑟。」歐姆討厭自己老是輸給亞瑟。

「陛下的基礎很好，歐姆殿下您也不輸給他。」穆克和亞瑟、歐姆一起長大，當然知道這兩人的實力在哪裡。

「亞瑟一直被武爾科訓練的很好，他們希望我快樂長大。」歐姆悶悶的說出這句話。

「可是您在政事上贏過陛下，這點可是大家都認可的。」穆克把熱茶放在桌上讓歐姆喝。

「這點倒是像你說的那樣，果然還是在氣室中才可以喝到熱茶，亞特蘭提斯這點很不方便。」歐姆喜歡喝熱茶。

「所以陛下決定把全皇宮變成和陸地上一樣，這可差點讓科學家傷腦筋。」穆克笑笑的說著。

「也是，這可是像亞瑟的個性。」歐姆提起亞瑟是那樣的開心。

睡覺時間歐姆回到房間，已經看見亞瑟躺在床上睡覺，他開心的撲過去嚇嚇亞瑟，歐姆喜歡這樣嚇嚇自己的兄長，亞瑟當然會被嚇到，看見是歐姆也沒多說什麼，只是把人撈到自己的懷裡當抱枕。

歐姆親親亞瑟之後起身去洗澡，然後乖乖的回到兄長的身邊睡覺，從小到大歐姆最喜歡和亞瑟一起睡覺，只要躺在兄長身邊他就會感到很安心，他們兩人互相依賴著對方。

成年之後他們理解自己的感情，亞瑟自然是和歐姆表白，至於歐姆什麼時候成為亞瑟的皇后，那就要看看他們兩人什麼時候才要結婚，湯瑪斯和亞特蘭娜也不太催促他們，這對夫妻早在孩子們成年之後就過著甜蜜的兩人世界。

「我還是覺得我自己有很多地方比不上亞瑟。」歐姆很認真的告訴武爾科。

「你們兩人各有優點，不要去想太多。」武爾科只是這樣告訴歐姆。

歐姆當然知道自己和亞瑟各有優點，這些優缺點反應在不一樣的地方，常常會讓有競爭意識的歐姆總是不知道要怎樣和亞瑟比較，儘管對方沒有計較很多，只是常常縱容自己。

歐姆覺得亞瑟很縱容自己，這樣縱容自己讓他感到很開心，不過歐姆也不會太過就是，要是太過的話亞瑟肯定會生氣，自己從小到大不小心踩過亞瑟的雷點，歐姆還記得對方生氣的樣子，想來他也不想要繼續這樣。

打打鬧鬧到現在亞瑟很少會生歐姆的氣，對於自己寶貝弟弟的競爭意識也沒多說什麼，誰叫歐姆是這樣的可愛，讓亞瑟一點也不想要去想太多，而且對方根本不會政變。

「我果然還是很喜歡亞瑟。」歐姆看見自己的兄長馬上走過去。

「歐姆。」亞瑟開心的擁抱自己的弟弟。

即使對兄長有競爭意識歐姆還是很喜歡亞瑟，很喜歡對方這樣的寵愛自己，吵吵鬧鬧到現在他們兩人還是無法分開，亞瑟的眼裡永遠只有歐姆一個人，會包容他所有的一切，誰叫歐姆永遠是亞瑟的寶貝弟弟。END


	3. 臣服(瑟奧)

穆克是和亞瑟、歐姆一起長大的臣子，他臣服在亞瑟王、歐姆王的腳下，只有他們兩人可以命令他，除了他們以外其他人都無法命令自己，對於穆克的忠心亞瑟和歐姆很清楚。

今天是很平常的假日，亞特蘭提斯的大家各自去做自己的事情，所有的大臣都知道今天不能把事情交給亞瑟王去處理，亞瑟肯定會把他們幾個轟出去，武爾科也可以好好放鬆。

然而對穆克來說今天雖然是假日對他來說還是和一般平常日沒有什麼不同，政事大多都是歐姆去決定，歐姆王在假日依舊會處理一些政事，而亞瑟會在房間好好睡覺休息。

「今天是假日，歐姆殿下不多休息？」穆克把熱茶拿給歐姆。

「本來想要多休息，可是發現自己睡不著，乾脆起床處理政事。」歐姆揉揉自己的肩膀。

「看樣子陛下不睡到中午是不會醒來。」穆克讓下人拿一些餐點給歐姆吃。

「讓哥哥多睡，他最近被蝙蝠俠叫去拯救世界都沒好好睡覺，我和黛安娜抱怨過好幾次，黛安娜說她也沒辦法。」歐姆拿起筆開始處理這些文件。

「黛安娜大人並不是主事者，這也是沒辦法的事情。」穆克清楚正義聯盟的事情。

「我對那個叫做布魯斯的有錢人看的不是很爽快，基於他們是兄長大人的朋友，我也不好多說什麼。」歐姆討厭這些使喚亞瑟的人。

畢竟在亞特蘭提斯這裡，在大海底下是所有的水生生物以及海底人臣服在亞瑟的腳下，可是回到陸地上他們跟一般人沒有什麼不一樣，正義聯盟的主事者是蝙蝠俠和超人這對情侶，他們都是在大學時代認識的人。

知道自己的和亞瑟的身分後，蝙蝠俠和超人又認識黛安娜這位亞馬遜的女戰士，以及閃電俠、綠燈俠等人組成正義聯盟，上一次解決荒原狼的事情，保護了亞特蘭提斯的祖傳寶藏。

只是不知道從什麼時候起歐姆和布魯斯看對方不順眼，常常要克拉克和亞瑟在旁邊勸阻他們兩人，不讓他們兩人繼續吵架，往往黛安娜看見後只是笑笑的，認為小男孩們的吵架不需要太過擔心。

這位亞馬遜的女戰士的丈夫史蒂夫欠了亞特蘭提斯一個情，當年不知道是亞特蘭娜還是誰給予他一個延續生命的藥物，讓他可以活到現在，和黛安娜一起活下去，夫妻兩人快樂的生活著。

「歐姆，今天是假日，為什麼不多睡一點？」亞瑟醒來之後看見歐姆正在忙碌的樣子苦笑。

「我睡不著，所以才早點起來處理政務，哥哥你才要多睡一點才對。」歐姆看見亞瑟醒來馬上走上前親吻他。

「睡得差不多，要是繼續睡下去肯定會被武爾科罵，晚上還要回家陪老爸老媽。」亞瑟開心地親吻歐姆的臉頰。

「幸虧你沒有忘記這件事，上次你忘記可被媽媽罵得很慘。」歐姆使個眼色讓穆克去拿餐點給亞瑟吃。

亞瑟聽見弟弟說的話苦笑，歐姆說的那件事情他到現在還忘不了，畢竟那可是自己第一次失約，平常在水底下呼風喚雨的亞瑟王，可是被亞特蘭娜女王罵得很慘，湯瑪士和歐姆看見這樣的情形苦笑。

七大國都臣服在亞瑟的腳下，身為亞特蘭提斯的王亞瑟對於陸地和海底(水底)的交流不遺餘力，只是很多事情都默默、低調的行事，歐姆看見後也不多說什麼，畢竟他們誰也不想要太招搖。

吃完餐點之後亞瑟考慮要不要出去巡視，讓穆克陪在歐姆的身邊處理政務，只是沒想到蝙蝠俠、超人、黛安娜等人過來亞特蘭提斯來找他們，看見這樣的情形歐姆和亞瑟苦笑。

「七大洋的統治者這麼散漫，這可讓臣服你腳下的臣子要怎麼做人？」布魯斯踏入亞特蘭提斯的皇宮時說出這句話。

「你這個大少爺又不需要臣服我，老子可沒這麼大的本事要你臣服我。」亞瑟看見歐姆準備要開口的樣子拍拍他的頭安撫。

歐姆討厭眼前這位大學同學，布魯斯對於自己的同學是個兄控也不是那樣的喜歡，克拉克可是很頭痛他們吵起來，亞瑟安撫好歐姆後揮揮手要穆克請下人去準備一些東西給這些傢伙吃，也會準備黛安娜喜歡的冰淇淋。

對於假日有好友們來拜訪自己亞瑟不太會多說什麼，可是歐姆卻很討厭他們出現在亞特蘭提斯，畢竟誰喜歡好好的假日會有人來打擾他們，自己和兄長的二人世界被人打擾當然會討厭。

一般來說這樣的假日是亞瑟和歐姆的二人世界，兩人想要做什麼就會做什麼，當然還包含床上那件事情，因此看見布魯斯和克拉克、黛安娜和史蒂夫夫妻出現歐姆當然會不高興，亞瑟只能盡力安撫自己的弟弟。

「大少爺你來亞特蘭提斯到底是想要幹嘛？」歐姆臭著臉看著蝙蝠俠布魯斯。

「這個嘛！只是想要來參觀一下亞特蘭提斯。」布魯斯老早就想看看海底世界。

「要的話等下可以讓穆克當你們的導覽。」亞瑟沒想到好友會這樣說。

「亞瑟，能請你和歐姆來當我們的導覽嗎？」克拉克微笑地問。

亞瑟和歐姆對視之後沒有多說什麼，亞瑟讓歐姆去應付他們，自己則是去交代穆克一些事情，看樣子今天晚上是不可能回家吃飯，這下子只能請穆克上岸一下告訴湯姆士和亞特蘭娜，說他們兄弟對於失約的事情感到很抱歉。

穆克收到命令後馬上用最快的速度上岸告知亞特蘭娜這件事情，湯瑪士知道後安慰妻子，決定兩人去外頭享用餐點，拋棄兩個兒子去享受一下兩人世界，被丈夫安撫很好的女王大人馬上開心的和愛人去外頭用餐。

對於好友們的要求亞瑟和歐姆只好帶著他們去逛逛亞特蘭提斯，看看七大國在海底世界的面貌，這需要花好幾天的時間，自然會把政務交給武爾科去處理，穆克會陪在他們身邊。

水底下的生物都是亞瑟的子民，他們臣服在亞瑟王的腳下，不管什麼生物都一樣，這可是讓布魯斯、克拉克、黛安娜等人大開眼界，去到澤貝爾王國的時候媚拉也陪在他們的身邊介紹。

雖然有人打擾他們的二人世界讓歐姆不是很開心，可以待在亞瑟的身邊他還是很高興，亞瑟永遠是他的兄長，這點永遠不會改變，歐姆願意臣服在他的腳下，對他來說兄長是他永遠的王，永不改變。END


End file.
